Aladdin and the Magic Lamp
'''Aladdin and the Magic Lamp '''is a 64th of episode of Season 6 from Barney & Friends, It is a remake of "Magic Tricks". Plot Barney tells Sean Abel, Danny and Kelly tried to hide in the treehouse with Scooter and Miss Etta, they're trying to Find a magic star egg, The Winkster has an Idea, he's throwing the magic star egg and Darius The Evil Magician is going to Disappeared, and Alex and Fuzz are disappearing too. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Chip * Kristen * Robert * Keesha * Jeff * Jill * Danny * Stephen * Linda * Kim * * * * * * Beth * Mario * * * * * Kelly * * Sean Abel * Junior * Lillian * Jean-Claude * Shawn * Evan * Katie * Marianna * Jake * Patrick * Kelsey * Alex * Fuzz * The Winkster * Darius the Evil Magician * Police Officer * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty * Booker T. Bookworm * Miss Piggy Songs # Barney Theme Song # Oh Dear! What Can the Matter Be? # It's a Great Day # Go Round and Round the Village # Just Imagine # Why? # Give Me Oil in My Lamp # # # # The Winkster Song # The Friendship Song # The Evil Magician Song (tune: The Winkster Song) # Run, Run in One Place # Let's Hide (tune: The Running Song) # We're Hiding in the Treehouse # We Did It # I Love You Trivia * Chip wears the same clothes Tick Tock Clocks!. And a short hair. * Kristen wears the same clothes from Barney's Adventure Bus. And a hairstyle. * Robert wears the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from Stick with Imagination. And a hair-style. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a short hair. * * Jill wears the same clothes from Count Me In!. And a little long hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from Try It You'll Like It!. And a short hair. * Stephen wears the same clothes from A Picture of Health. And a short hair. * Linda wears the same clothes from Itty Bitty Bugs. And a long hair. * Kim wears the same clothes from Safety First!. And a hairstyle. * * * * * * * Beth wears the same clothes from Barney's Christmas Star And a long hair. * Mario wears the same clothes from Numbers! Numbers!. And a short hair. * * * * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. * * Sean Abel wears the same green shirt and blue jeans with belt, and a Left wrist hand with a pink and white watch. And a short hair. * Junior wears the same clothes while he wore in "Big Bag: Explore With Us". And a short hair. * Lillian wears the same clothes while Ashley wore in "Barney's Talent Show". And a long hair. * Jean-Claude wears the same clothes while Robert wore in "Let's Play School". And a short hair. * Evan wear the same clothes from Choices Count. And a short hair. * Katie wear the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a ponytail hair. * Marianna wear the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a long hair. * Jake wear the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a short hair. * Patrick wear the same clothes from Kids for Character. And a short hair. * Kelsey wear the same clothes from Choices Count. And a two pony tail * When the Stephen, Jean-Claude & Lillian say "Barney!". after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Good Day, Good Night". * When the Danny say "Barney!", Chip, Kristen, Robert & Keesha say "Barney!", Jeff & Jill say "Hi Barney!", and Kim say "Barney!". after Barney, Stephen, Jean-Claude, Lillian & Sean Abel are here, the 4 sound clips are taken from "Snack Time!, Barney's Adventure Bus, Come on Over to Barney's House & Is Everybody Happy?". * At the end of a Barney Doll with a Magic Lamp. * This marks only mean appearances of Alex, Fuzz & Darius the Evil Magician. * This marks last appearance of the Winkster. * The Season 4-6 Barney doll is the same from "Barney's Good Day, Good Night". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Snack Time!". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Five Kinds of Fun!". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Good Job". * The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Count Me In!". * The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Come on Over to Barney's House". * The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Super Singing Circus". * The musical arrangments used in this episode was also heard in "Stick with Imagination". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation